Occult Club
The Occult Club is a canon club in Yandere Simulator. Appearance The Occult Club is located in the northern wing of the first floor. The floor has a black and purple checkerboard pattern. The walls are also purple. There is a black rug with an inverted pentacle and ten candles surrounding it on the floor. The walls have five posters of inverted pentacles. One of them hangs above an altar, which holds a skull, the ritual knife, a book, and six goblets. The windows of the room are covered with dark curtains. There are several bookshelves and purple chairs where the members of the club sit and read as of the January 1st, 2016 Build. When more features are added to the Occult Club, there will be more pages in the books. Joining In order to join the club, Ayano must select the "Join" option while speaking with Oka Ruto. After joining, Ayano will wear a black crescent moon choker on her neck and will be able to participate in club activities. Benefits Ayano's sanity will deplete at 50% of the normal rate and students will take longer to notice her acting suspicious. With these benefits, it will take ten kills to become fully insane instead of just five. Use Everyday afterschool, the members of this club will enter the room. All members besides Oka will sit in a chair and read their books. Oka stands in the middle of the rug. If Ayano participates in club activities, they will all attempt to perform rituals from 5:00 PM to 6:00 PM, however they are unsuccessful. For the first few weeks of the game, Shin Higaku will act as a substitute for Oka, as she will not be present at this time. Ayano still has the ability to participate in club activities until Oka finally comes back. Demonic Rituals If Ayano kills a student with the ritual knife and then puts it back into the skull, she will be transported to a black void where she is able to speak with three different demons. Only two of the demons have rituals that can be performed at this time. Once the Pain Demon's ritual is completed, ten bloody, white hands will surround Ayano, whose pupils have disappeared and will begin to levitate. Most NPCs besides Taro Yamada will be dismembered immediately upon contact with these hands. Once the Flame Demon's ritual is completed, Ayano's hands will have two flame orbs, her pupils will disappear, and her school uniform becomes a long, grey dress. If the left CTRL key is pressed, she can shoot flames out of her hands, which will set any NPCs in her path on fire. Members Canon OCs Background The students in the Occult Club are considered to be strange but harmless by most other students in the school. Due to being indifferent to members of the club, students will take longer to notice Ayano if she has joined the club. The Occult Club has no specific religious beliefs, they only believe that there are supernatural beings and they want to prove that these beings exist or contact them. Oka Ruto, who is a rival, is the president and founder of the current Occult Club in Akademi High. There have only been two Occult Clubs throughout the history of Akademi, a short-lived one that only existed for a season in 1989, and the current one that was created in 2017 by Oka. Leaving and Disbanding Ayano will be kicked out if a member sees her kill another student. Ayano will be told by Oka that she has "a very dark aura". If Ayano does not speak to Oka, she will receive a text informing her that she is being kicked out at the end of the day. If Oka is killed or goes missing, or if there are less than five members of the club left, the club will disband. As soon as the club closes, the doors will be locked and the members will no longer wear their chokers. In the future, she will also be kicked out if the player does not participate in club activities at least once a week. Ayano can also request permission to leave, but once she leaves, she can never join the club again. Trivia * Druelbozo stated that YandereDev requested him to make all the members of the Occult Club look similar to Oka. The members may have different hair colours in the future. * The male members of the Occult Club have a facial expression that is unique to them, unlike the rest of the male students. Their expressions also do not change depending on the animation that is being played. * The majority of the members of this club have their right eyes covered. The exceptions to this are Oka and Shin. * In the January 1st, 2016 Build, all the members of this club except for Daku had the Loner persona. However, in the future, the female members of the club were given the Coward persona, Daku became a Loner and Shin became a Teacher's Pet. * As of the December 3rd, 2015 Build, there is dark, ambient music playing in the background when this room is entered. * YandereDev has stated once that most members of this club were Loners with "shy" animations. They would not wear special stockings, but instead just simple black leggings. This either will happen in the final game, or the statement was a bit inaccurate. * In the future, there may be an event in which Ayano can interact with the Phantom Girl. * This room was implemented in the November 15th, 2015 Build. * The hands in the Pain Demon's ritual are a reference to Dead Hand from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. * If Ayano examines the cheese in one of the storage rooms, the skull on the altar will have a single glowing blue eye. This is a reference to the character Sans from Undertale. * In the first version of the February 21st, 2016 Build, there was a debug command that would spawn severed arms inside of the club, which would activate the Pain Demon's ritual. * If Left CTRL is pressed in the debug menu, the time will be skipped to 4:55 PM and Ayano will be teleported to the club with Oka if she is at school. * As of the April 1st, 2016 Build, there is a poster of the Occult Club in the locker room. * Ayano may be able to wear a long black robe while in this club in the future. This robe would be a recolour of the rain coat. Category:Clubs Category:Canon Clubs Category:Occult Club